


You're My Obsession

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Obsessive Dean Winchester, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Castiel was happy for his dad; he really was. He also really liked his new stepmom and her son, Sam. The older boy though… Dean seemed to be aspiring to get on Castiel’s every nerve. But when Castiel catches Dean in the ultimate betrayal, the truth comes out, and Castiel doesn’t really mind anymore.*My work is only to be published on AO3. I do not give permission for this to be re-distributed through any app or other website.*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	You're My Obsession

Castiel was happy that his dad was happy. He really was. It’d been so long since his mom had passed away, too many years of just the two of them. Chuck was definitely due some happiness of his own. The woman he ended up with was wonderful. Mary Winchester was so sweet and kind, but with a rough edge that Castiel had to admit he admired. The most important thing though was that she loved his dad.

When they decided to get married, it was no surprise to anyone. Aside from gaining a stepmother, Castiel also had two new stepbrothers. Sam was the younger one at fourteen and the one he had met the most. Mary had brought him over for dinner a few times. Dean was her older son, but Castiel had only seen him twice before and one of those times was the wedding. Due to the lack of interaction, he’d never been able to learn much about him. 

The information that he’d gotten from Mary and Sam was that Dean had graduated high school and spent a lot of time out with friends. When it came to his personality, Mary said he was “unique” and Sam said “challenging.” Those should have been red flags. It seemed like fancy ways of saying “he’s an asshole.”

It was right after the wedding that the move began. Both families were moving into a new home that was bigger. Each boy got to have his own room. Castiel was thankful. He was going to be starting his second year at community college and appreciated having a place to stay until he graduated. The move itself was fine. Dean pitched in and helped get all the furniture carried into the different rooms. At the end of the day though, the door to his room was shut and that was it. 

Mary had forced a smile and said that he was still getting used to the new situation.

That had been three months ago. To begin with, Dean was rarely seen. When he finally did start coming out more, it seemed it was to simply irritate Castiel. If he had a slice of pizza on his plate, Dean would take it. If he was reaching for his drink, Dean would grab it and chug it down. 

“Asshole! Get your own food! There’s plenty in the kitchen.” Castiel had never met anyone so rude before. 

“Nah. I’m good. Thanks for the food. I’m heading out.” Dean would take off to god-knows-where in his dad’s old car.

Having to get more food was annoying, but Castiel soon learned that was the least of his problems. 

Castiel knocked on Sam’s bedroom door, opening it when he was told to come in. “Hey, have you seen that book I was reading? The one with the dragon on the cover?”

Sam shook his head from where he sat at his desk, playing some random online game. “Nope. Sorry.”

“Okay. Thanks anyway.” He shut the door and then stared down the hall to the closed door on the other end. He didn’t really want to ask, but he’d looked everywhere else and he really wanted to finish the book. With a deep breath of resolve, he went and knocked. 

“Yeah?”

Taking that as a sign to come in, Castiel opened the door. “Hey, Dean, have you…”

“Oooh, yeah! Fuck me harder!” a man’s voice said. 

Castiel froze as his eyes took in the image of the gay porn playing on Dean’s TV. His mouth gaped and he quickly looked away from the screen. That proved to be even worse. 

Dean was propped up on his bed, completely naked with his dick in his hand. He didn’t even stop jerking off, just looked at Cas with a questioning glance and a hint of a smirk.

Castiel dropped his eyes and brought his hand up to help hide the view. “Shit, sorry. I, uh, I’ll just.. I’ll ask…” With his eyes downcast, the desk next to the door was in Castiel’s line of sight. There on the edge was his book. Forgetting the situation, Cas snatched up the book and turned an accusing eye on Dean. “Why do you have this?” Once again getting an eyeful, he quickly turned away. “Don’t touch my shit and stay out of my room!” It took everything in him not to slam the door behind him as he shut it. 

From there, he went and threw himself down on the living room couch. Part of him was seething. Part of him was curious. Yet another part of him was keeping the image of naked Dean burned in his mind. Dean was gorgeous. A person would have to be blind to not see it. If Castiel was completely honest, he’d been attracted to Dean since the moment he first saw him. He had probably stared at him a little too long a few times, but it was hard not to. Then more than once he’d gotten off to the thought of fucking Dean, but always ended up feeling like shit afterward. It was definitely a problem. He was trying harder to ignore the attraction and Dean being a jerk certainly made that easier. As a bisexual man though, he could definitely appreciate everything he’d just seen. His stepbrother was a blessed man. 

Annoyed with his perverted thoughts, he shook his head. Castiel had been dating the same girl for the past six months. He reminded himself that she was the only one he needed to be having sexual thoughts about. 

In all this time though, he had just assumed Dean was straight because Mary had mentioned him going out with girls before. It left him wondering if perhaps he and Dean had more in common than he thought. Perhaps there could be some common ground. There could be something that would bring peace between them. 

A door opened and shortly after Dean appeared in a pair of shorts, acting as if nothing had happened. He went for the kitchen but spoke to Castiel. “Sorry about borrowing your book. It was good. Sucks that Conner had to use Lucy’s soul to defeat King though. At least he got to keep the sword.”

Castiel sat up, glaring at Dean. The bookmark he’d placed was still there. Dean knew very well that he hadn’t finished reading it. Castiel couldn’t believe that for a moment he thought the two of them could get along. 

Seeing that face, Dean faked innocence. “Oops. Hope I didn’t spoil it.” That look was replaced with a big smile and he headed back to his room with a slice of pie. 

It was so hard not to scream. There was no use in it though. Annoyed and defeated, Castiel headed to his own room on the other side of the house. Despite now knowing the ending, he still wanted to finish his book. 

It was after that whole mess that Castiel finally caught on. Even before the book, he’d had things go missing, but he’d assumed they were misplaced. It had been little things - a pen he liked, a tie clip, socks. They weren’t things he thought much about. After the book though, he had shoes go missing, t-shirts he liked, a painted rock that Hannah had given him. It wasn’t until a photo of him and his dad disappeared that Castiel lost his temper. He stormed into Dean’s room, but naturally, the asshole wasn’t there. It didn’t stop him from tearing through every spot he could find until he came across a box in the back of Dean’s closet. It had all of his missing items in it, including some things he didn’t even know he’d been missing. 

Castiel was furious, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. Dean wasn’t there. He took the box back to his room and set it on his bed. It didn’t matter if Dean came and took it again. It didn’t seem like he was doing anything with the items he stole. Apparently, it was just a sick game to mess with Castiel.

Thankfully, he had better things to think about. He was finally going to see his girlfriend again. Hannah had been on a missionary trip with a local organization for the past month. After a few days of rest, they were finally getting together for dinner and a movie. Castiel was hoping for more. He could certainly use the stress relief, but she did say she was pretty tired due to the time differences. He wouldn’t push if that were the case

They met up at The Cheesecake Factory at the mall. Hannah looked nice in her white t-shirt and gray pencil skirt. Some people considered her plain, but she was kind and a bit wilder than people knew. Her hair was always Castiel’s favorite thing, the warmest brown that reminded him of autumn. It was so good to see her again and a lingering kiss between them showed it. 

Dinner was spent mostly listening to her stories about people she’d met and cultural things she’d been able to experience while overseas. Castiel didn’t mind a single bit. He enjoyed listening to her. He didn’t know if love was involved, but he could see himself being with her for the long run. 

“Sorry I’ve been yammering on. How have things been? You mentioned problems with one of your stepbrothers back before I left. Is that still going on?”  


Castiel huffed a humorless laugh. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but there was always the chance she might have some advice. “Yeah. Dean has been stealing things from me.”   


“What?” Hannah looked shocked.

“I don’t know why. I found a box of my stuff in his closet today after the picture of me and my dad at graduation went missing. He doesn’t seem to be doing anything with any of it. It’s like he’s just collecting my stuff. I was so mad about it.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” 

“He wasn’t there when I found the box. It’s probably a good thing. I was ready to tear him apart and if he keeps it up, I’m not sure that I won’t. He’s such a dick and he’s constantly got this smug grin on his face.”

“Maybe I should go home with you. We can talk to him together. I can keep you calm.” Hannah set her fork down. “I don’t want you doing something that could hurt your new family. I know you were really excited before.”

Castiel had to agree. “I will try my best, but, Hannah, I don’t want you anywhere near Dean. He’s a menace. He’d probably steal shit out of your purse or something. Stay away, okay?”   
  
“You got it.” She nodded and returned to her food. “Ya know, if we stay to watch the movie, I’m going to be exhausted. How do you feel about coming back to my place after dinner?”

For the first time in a while, Castiel finally felt like something was going his way. He and Hannah had a very enjoyable night.

When he got home, Mary and Chuck were already in bed. Castiel had no intention of telling them anyway. Tattling on his stepbrother seemed like a childish thing to do. In his room, he was surprised to see the box right where he left it. He hadn’t checked every item out, but it looked like it was all still there. Whatever Dean’s issue was, his thieving ways were now known. 

* * *

Things became eerily quiet after that. Dean started spending a lot more time out of the house altogether. None of Castiel’s stuff went missing. It was like living in a normal house again. He hated the fact that he felt that way, but it was really Dean’s fault, so he didn’t stress much over it. 

After two weeks of endless calm, Castiel finally asked Hannah to come over. They were going to work on some video editing of her trip footage and have dinner with his parents that night. Mary and Chuck both adored Hannah and she thought they were wonderful, as well. It had been so long since they’d all sat down together. 

Castiel went out for lunch and picked up what they were going to need for dinner from the grocery store. It was a beautiful day and he was singing “Sweet Home Alabama” out his open window on the drive home. Life was finally good again. 

When he turned onto his street, he was excited to see Hannah’s car was already there. She was always punctual. He realized he probably should have texted her that he was running a little late. He knew she’d forgive him when he showed her the shrimp he’d bought for their dinner. She was a seafood fanatic.

He pulled into his spot and collected the groceries. In the house, he didn’t immediately see Hannah, but assumed she was in his room. He set the stuff on the kitchen counter and went running off to say hi. He was dumbfounded when she wasn’t there. He stepped back into the living room, wondering if she might have gone to the backyard. They did have a nice porch swing back there. 

That was the moment that Castiel felt it. There was nothing to cause it, but the sinking feeling hit him hard. His stomach tightened up and his heart began beating faster. He turned to the hallway on the other side of the living room. His movements were slow-motion, his feet like lead. He turned to Dean’s closed door. He couldn’t hear anything, but somehow he already knew. He didn’t even bother knocking, just turned the knob and pushed the door open. He found Hannah. 

She was lying back on the bed with her skirt pushed up to her waist and Dean’s head between her legs. Her hands had been over her mouth to muffle her noises. As soon as the door opened, she sat up, pushing Dean away. “Cas!”

Castiel watched as a shirtless Dean wiped the wetness from his face with the back of his hand before putting on his usual smug expression. Without saying anything, he turned and walked away.  _ I have to put the groceries up. Can’t leave the shrimp setting out.  _

“Castiel! Please, wait!” Hannah came running up next to him, walking backwards to face him. “Cas, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I don’t know why that happened. I didn’t mean for it to. He was just being really nice and... Fuck! Cas, please.” Trails of tears were sliding down her face as she tried to get him to listen.

He stopped walking, but still didn’t look at her. He couldn’t. His good feeling was shattered and he didn’t really care what she had to say. They’d had half a year together and it was all a waste of time. “Get out.”

Hannah’s face screwed up and she shook her head. “No. No, no, no! Castiel, please! I am your girlfriend. It was just a mistake. Please. Can’t we talk?”

_ Talk about what? How you cheated? How you cheated with the one person I can’t stand? Seriously? That’s not a mistake! Couldn’t it have been anyone but him? You’re alone with him for what, five minutes and decide to hook up? Do we talk about how I trusted you? How I question everything you’ve ever told me now?  _ None of that was worth discussing, not really. It all led to the same thing. He would not date someone like that. Finally, his cold blue eyes looked at her and with a deadly calm stated, “Get out. Now.”

Intimidated by his demeanor, she did as she was told, her sobs sounding loud until the front door closed behind her. 

Castiel clenched his fists and fought back tears of his own. He’d been so happy and the whole thing came tumbling down. Not just the day, but his whole relationship. It was over. _How could she do that? How could she...with him?_ _Wait…_ She hadn’t managed to ruin it all on her own. “Dean,” he growled to himself. _Why? WHY?_ Ignoring the groceries, he stormed back to Dean’s room. 

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly expecting him. 

“Why?” he yelled. “What is your fucking problem? Why is it that everything I have you have to take? I don’t understand it, so fucking explain it to me! What? You wanted her that badly?”

“Her?” The scoffing noise Dean made was full of disdain. “She’s a fucking dog! All it took was a few compliments about her looks and she spread her legs for me. That’s a shitty girlfriend. I did you a favor.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think about her. She was MY girlfriend!”

“She was also a cheater,” Dean reminded him. 

Castiel was ready to pull his own hair out in frustration. “Not before you! If it weren’t for you, I would still be happy with Hannah. I could have married her.”

Dean stood abruptly from the bed, face angry. “You don’t fucking need her and you sure as hell wouldn’t have married her.”

“Oh, really? How the fuck would you know? You can tell the future now?”

“Because the way you used to look at me is not how someone looks at a brother! I have a brother. I would know. You didn’t want her.”

That brought Castiel’s tirade to a screeching halt. He stared, dumbfounded. “The way...I used to look at you?” While he knew it was true, he didn’t think Dean had ever noticed. He also didn’t know what that had to do with his cheating girlfriend.

Retaking his seat, Dean wrung his hands together and stared at the floor. “Yeah. I saw you eyeing me, looking like you wanted to eat me. I liked it. Then, you just stopped. It pissed me off.”

Castiel stared at the top of Dean’s head as he tried to process all this information.  _ Dean knew I was attracted to him. He liked that I was. What does that mean? Was he stealing because he was mad? _ Getting words together, he asked, “You were mad because I wasn’t looking at you, so you stole everything because...what? Were you just being petty?”

Rubbing his hands on the legs of his shorts, he said, “I know you want me, Cas, so I figured if I could just get you to notice me again, get you mad enough, you might give me what I want.”

This was taking a turn that Castiel had not expected. His heart was still racing and he was breathing a little harder, but it had nothing to do with his anger or what happened with Hannah. “What is it you want, Dean?”

Looking up from his spot on the bed, Dean smiled, a deliciously sinful look. “I want you to fuck me.” He stood up, eyes still locked on Castiel’s. “I want you to make it hurt.” He took a step closer. “I want you to take revenge on me and make me feel it.” Another step and their chests were mere inches apart. 

Nothing about this situation seemed real. When first meeting Dean, Castiel had plenty of fantasies of Dean opening up to him and them fucking until dawn. Once he got to see what an asshole Dean was, those fantasies shifted to a lot of angry, rough sex. How was he to have known that was exactly what Dean was after? 

In a daze, Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled, joining their lips for a brief moment. Pressing his tongue forward, he surged into Dean’s mouth. It was something he had so desperately wanted, but he could still taste Hannah and it made him all the more upset. 

Wrenching himself away, Castiel turned and shoved the door closed. Grabbing Dean’s arm, he swung him around, pinning him to the door with his body. “This is what you wanted, Dean?” he asked, voice husky with the mixed emotions he was feeling. 

“Uh-huh.” Dean tried to lean forward, mouth open for another kiss. He received a soft slap across the face for his efforts.

“Why the fuck would I want to kiss you when you taste like Hannah’s pussy?” He stepped back to spin Dean around, pressing him into the door. “Did you like eating her out?”

Dean gave a small laugh. “Are you kidding? She wasn’t hot at all. Why were you even going out with her?”

That was a question Castiel had asked himself a few times. She was nice and pretty in his eyes. Those were basically the only reasons. Well, there was another reason. “She got me off when I wanted. Thanks to you, I don’t have that anymore. Guess it’s a good thing you’re so willing to take her place.” Castiel leaned forward pressing against Dean’s ass. Visions of his fantasies of this very thing came floating into his mind. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was going to get there quickly. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” For the first time, Dean’s voice wavered. It wasn’t hesitation, but excitement that induced the tremble.

Kissing and biting along the back of his neck, Castiel said, “I’ve wanted to fuck this pretty ass since the first time I saw you. But you were supposed to be family. You obviously don’t care about that, so why should I?” He reached a hand down the front of Dean’s blue shorts and found he was already hard. Wrapping a hand around the cock, he grinned wickedly when he heard Dean whimper. “You’re going to make up for every horrible thing you did.”

“Yes. Yes, I will,” Dean gasped as he leaned his forehead against the door. His dream was coming true. He’d spent so long, taunted Castiel, stole from him. All he wanted was for his stepbrother to get pissed off and do exactly this. “Punish me, Cas.”

Castiel stopped everything he was doing. “Punish you?” he purred against Dean’s ear. “I fucking plan to.” Stepping back from Dean, he said, “Get on your knees.”

Dean was quick to comply, spinning around and dropping down immediately. The bulge in Castiel’s jeans was straining the material and it made his mouth water.

With a hand in Dean’s hair, Castiel jerked him forward, forcing his face against his crotch. “You want that, don’t you? You’re not going to enjoy this as much as you think. Take it out.”

Ignoring the ominous warning, Dean had Castiel’s jeans opened and his cock out in record time. Without being told, he immediately took it in his mouth, sucking for all he was worth. It didn’t last long as he got another slap across the face, this one a little harder than the first.

“Did I say you could suck my cock? Open your mouth.” When Dean did as he was told without complaint, Cas grabbed his hair once more. “Good. Stay that way.” He eased himself into Dean’s open mouth, going slow, gauging how far he could slide in. To his delight, Dean didn’t seem to have much of a gag reflex. “This should be fun.” Holding Dean’s head in place, Castiel began to slide in and out of his mouth. It felt amazing to be using Dean in such a rough way. This brat had been the bane of his existence for the past few months. He was going to make sure Dean made up for it. 

Castiel let his head tip back as his hips continued to flex forward, driving himself into Dean’s throat. The feeling was incredible, but he had no intention of finishing this way. Looking down he could see Dean’s eyes beginning to water from the effort. With his hand still in his hair, he pulled Dean away. “That was very good. Let’s see how you taste now.” Bending over, he once again pulled Dean to him by the back of the neck. This kiss was far more enjoyable than the first. Whatever essence there had been of Hannah, the only taste in Dean’s mouth now was him. “Mmm. Much better,” he growled. Straightening up, he said, “Get back up here. Face the door.”

Happy to comply, Dean jumped back up and plastered himself against the door, hands by his head.

“Hold on now.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling the lower half of his body towards him. “I’m going to need this.” Gripping Dean’s shorts, he yanked down and the material slid easily, falling to Dean’s feet. He stepped back to admire what had to be one of the best looking asses he’d ever seen. He let his hands slide over the beautiful swells almost reverently.

“Cas,” Dean interrupted. “I’m not looking to get worshipped here.”

Frowning at the reminder, Castiel slapped his hand down over the bare skin of Dean’s ass. 

The younger boy hissed and his body instinctively arched forward, trying to escape the pain. 

Castiel yanked his hips back again. “No. If you want to be fucking punished, Dean, you’re going to have to stand here and take it.” He slapped again, leaving a second pink handprint. 

Dean grunted and his body flinched, but he didn’t move otherwise. When the third hit came, he couldn’t stop his moan. Every sting was followed by arousal signals firing in his brain, sending pulsing pleasure straight to his cock. 

“Hmm,” Castiel mused. “You really are a little masochist.” Stepping back, Castiel shed the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked behind Dean. He was going to be needing some release soon. Playing with Dean was fun, but it was making him ache. He gave himself a few quick strokes before slamming a hand down, watching another pink hand mark bloom.

“Fuck, Cas! More!”

Spurred on by Dean’s plea, Castiel added more hits.    
By this point, Dean was actually pressing his ass back into the slaps as he openly whined. “Yes, yes! Fuck, it’s so good!”

Dean’s cries were doing something to Castiel’s insides. He couldn’t remember ever being so turned on in his life. He surged forward, pressing against the lithe body in front of him. He let his cock slide against the burning skin of Dean’s ass as he bit down on his shoulder. What possessed him to do so, he didn’t know, but he left a nice, teeth-shaped bruise. 

“Cas, fuck me, please! Fuck me hard!” Dean whined. He worked to hold himself still as Castiel rutted against his ass. 

Castiel’s good sense had left. Whatever qualms he had were non-existent. His hands slid possessively over Dean’s naked body, touching wherever they could reach. He licked, bit, and sucked along Dean’s neck and shoulders. His breathing was shallow and he felt lightheaded. All he wanted to do was give in to Dean’s request. Reaching down, he positioned the head of his dick against Dean’s hole. Thankfully, a bit of sense did return. “Shit. Where’s lube?”

A panting Dean pointed behind him to the small nightstand. “There.” He watched over his shoulder as Castiel opened the nightstand and paused. Dean smiled that cocky grin. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel reached into the drawer and pulled out a large, lifelike dildo, holding it up. He simply raised a questioning brow. 

Dean faced the door again, leaning against it. “What can I say, Cas? When I laid in bed, thinking about you fucking me, I wanted to feel something.”

Saying nothing, Castiel replaced the toy and grabbed up the lube. Knowing Dean had masturbated to thoughts of him was a huge turn on.  _ One day, I’m going to make him fuck himself with that while I watch. _ Pausing in his steps, Castiel’s eyes widened at the realization of his thought.  _ Am I actually thinking this is okay? That we’re going to do this again? _ It was too much to consider when he was moments away from burying his cock in the sweet ass he’d been drooling over for months. He returned to his spot behind Dean and flipped open the cap. 

“About damn time,” Dean snarked. That earned another slap, but it was far lighter than the ones from earlier. “You’re such a naughty boy, Dean. Tell me. Are you cock-hungry for anyone or just me?”

Dean turned so he could make eye contact with Castiel. “Just you. I’m obsessed, Cas. You’re it for me.”

He was so earnest that, for a moment, Castiel simply stared at him. It was an odd angle, but Castiel leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips. It was a kiss that didn’t match the hurried fun they’d been having, but it felt like a kiss between real lovers. It left Castiel again wondering what was going to happen beyond this next moment. 

Unable to stay bent comfortably, Dean broke the kiss so he could face forward again. 

Slightly dazed, Castiel once again registered the open bottle of lube he was holding. It was time to fuck Dean. Knowing how much Dean seemed to like pain, simply lubing up and pushing in was a tempting thought. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though. He didn’t know how much anal experience Dean truly had and it wasn’t something he wanted to ask. Pain was one thing, but injury was another and he wouldn’t risk it. 

Trying to keep himself under control, Castiel tipped the bottle and poured the cool liquid onto two of his fingers. The lube got placed on the desk by the door and he used his now free hand to spread Dean’s ass. He rubbed a bit of the lube around the edge of Dean’s hole, massaging gently at the entrance. He should have known it was a waste of time. 

“I’m not gonna break, Cas,” Dean whined. “Can we get to this some time to- ah!”  
  
Both annoyed and encouraged, Castiel pressed a finger in, shutting Dean up quite effectively. “Quit testing me,” he warned. Within moments, he was sliding the second finger alongside the first. He could feel Dean trying to relax. His free hand slipped up to wrap gently around Dean’s throat as he began to pump the fingers in and out. “Did you ever think about this, Dean?” he asked as he leaned his forehead against the nape of Dean’s neck. 

“Honestly,” he answered, breathing a bit ragged, “no. My thoughts always went straight to you fucking me. Starting to wish you’d just get on with it already. I’m getting bored.” 

That was obviously a lie, but Castiel was fine with giving in. “You and your slutty mouth,” he murmured, removing his fingers so quickly that it made Dean flinch. It was obvious now that his decision to be slow with Dean was the wrong one. It wasn’t a mistake he’d make again. Grabbing up the lube, he squirted some into the palm of his already wet hand. Tossing it back on the desk, he slicked himself up, enjoying the feel. As nice as it was, he knew what was about to come was going to be so much better. He toyed with asking Dean if he was ready, but decided not to. Instead, he lined up and shoved in, sliding as far as he could go. 

“Aaah! Fuck!” Dean’s fingernails left little crescent-shaped indents in the door. He panted to catch his breath, but Castiel gave no reprieve. 

Gripping Dean’s hips tightly, he began to slam into him repeatedly, enjoying the tight warmth surrounding his cock. Whatever he thought it would be like to be with Dean, this was definitely better. The sounds that continued to pour from Dean’s mouth were really spurring him on.    
  
Little groans, moans, and gasped words were all Dean could manage as he braced himself against the door. He felt like he was losing his mind as Castiel plunged into him over and over. In all the times that he’d used that toy, it had never felt so good. It was making his knees weak and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stay standing. 

Castiel was beyond thought. All he could do was feel and act, running completely on instinct, working for that ultimate pleasure. He pulled Dean back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, huffing in his ear as he snapped his hips forward. 

“Cas. Bed. Please.” Dean couldn’t say more, but he didn’t need to. 

While he’d have preferred to not stop until he came, Dean’s words brought Castiel back to earth. It wasn’t practical to stay as they were and he knew he could get deeper in another position. Slipping himself from Dean’s ass, he remembered that he was supposed to be rough, so he shoved him toward the bed. Joining Dean, he flipped the boy over and lifted his legs. “Is it everything you wanted, Dean?” he breathlessly asked as he shoved back in, grinning at Dean’s keening response. 

Castiel couldn’t stop his mouth from running as he pounded into Dean. “Pulling such bullshit. All you had to do was climb onto my lap and I wouldn’t have ever let you go. Could have had my cock months ago. Always wanted you so much. I could have been inside you… Fuck, why weren’t we already doing this?” Castiel’s own thoughts were increasing the pleasure he was feeling and he sped up. “You feel so good!” Leaning over, Castiel caught Dean’s mouth for a kiss. 

Dean tried his best to respond, but he was too close to the edge. He was gasping and moaning as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He wasn’t going to be able to last. “Gotta...come,” he managed against Castiel’s lips.

Pushing up to hover over him, Castiel looked down at Dean’s desperate face, pupils wide, lost to everything he was feeling. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Already nearing the edge himself, he sat back up and lifted Dean’s hips just a bit. The change was instantaneous.   
  
Dean nearly arched off the bed as that small bundle of nerves inside felt the pressure. “Yes, Cas! God!” Dean was practically screaming with pleasure. Each thrust pushed more and more until he couldn’t control himself and his orgasm hit. For a brief moment, his vision whited out and he swore he could hear angels. He’d definitely found heaven.

The erotic scene of Dean writhing below him, cock twitching before shooting cum all the way up to Dean’s own face was a sight Castiel would never forget. It was definitely his new favorite thing to see. He knew then that he would never get enough and that they’d been doing this again and again.

With Dean completely blissed out, Castiel continued thrusting forward, frantically chasing his own release. He was eager to join Dean. All it took was seeing Dean’s tongue slide out to lick up the cum that had landed near his lips for Castiel to give in. He groaned out as he pressed himself as deep into Dean as he could get, spilling inside him. All he wanted to do was fall on top of Dean, but with cum all up his body, Castiel thought better of it. He managed to pull out and lay down next to him instead.

For a few long minutes, they both laid staring at the ceiling, processing everything that had just happened, slowly coming back to reality. Castiel was the first to speak. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Dean moved up on his elbow to look down at him, smiling wide. “Hell yeah. But you’re crazy if you think once was enough.”

Castiel was quiet as he looked at him consideringly. They really needed to figure this out. “So, you want more than this? Just more sex or…” He trailed off.

“More you,” Dean answered seriously. “You said I was taking Hannah’s place. That makes me your boyfriend. I’m going to be with you. We are dating.”

It was hard not to smile at the naivety. Castiel knew he had said something along those lines, but it had nothing to do with a relationship. While deciding whether or not to be in a relationship wasn’t normally a hard decision, they had more to consider. “How are we supposed to date? There are things we have to deal with that we wouldn’t if dating someone else.”

“If you think you’re gonna date someone else, just try it. I’ll ruin the next one, too.” There was a promise to Dean’s words.

That declaration made Castiel arch a brow. While he’d had the thought in annoyance before, it seemed Dean might indeed be a little bit of a psychopath. Considering that, Castiel decided he must be a little messed up, too, because he kind of liked the possessive tone. “Okay, but what do we tell Mary and my dad? What about Sam?”

Dean gave a half shrug and laid back down. “I don’t see why Chuck and Mom have to know. They don’t think we get along, so wouldn’t it be great for them to see us hanging out more?” He turned to look at Castiel. “Do you just not really want to date me? Is it because I wanted it rough? It doesn’t have to be.”

Meeting Dean’s eyes, Castiel took a moment to consider how he really felt. He’d only ever had impossible fantasies. Reality was offering so much more. Remembering his thought about seeing Dean with the dildo and how he felt when Dean came, he knew that he definitely wanted more sexual experiences with him.  _ But, is that what I’m wanting? Do I want to date him? _ He tried to find the right words. “The sex was amazing and I don’t mind how you like it. Obviously. Dating is different, but I still think I want to. I just have some concerns.”

“Like?”

“Like the fact that you were going down on my girlfriend. Do you hook up with other people a lot?”

Dean cringed and turned back to the ceiling. “Not a lot, really. I have a couple fuck buddies that I do meet up with pretty regularly.” Sitting up, he quickly added, “But I wouldn’t anymore!” His eyes were wide as he tried to explain the situation better. “You’re the one that I have been wanting and they would tell you the same thing. I’ve talked about you to them, more than I probably should have. They know how bad I have it for you.” Seeing Castiel’s odd expression, Dean bit his lower lip to shut himself up, hoping he hadn’t made anything worse. 

The way Dean was acting was completely adorable and Castiel could hardly believe it. In this moment, he didn’t appear to be the crazy, angry, rude, masochistic, sex-freak that Cas had previously met. He was cute and so...normal. The little smile on his face spread into a grin and he reached for Dean, pulling him down to lay against his chest. “I think we can do this. There are still some things we need to figure out, but if this is you, I definitely want to date you.”

Dean was ecstatic and leaned up to kiss Castiel with all the desire and joy he felt. 

Castiel was content to spend more time getting to know this new Dean, but he bolted upright as he suddenly remembered the seafood sitting on the counter. “Shit! I forgot to put the groceries away!” 

“Really? That’s where your mind went?” Dean asked, looking every bit like a pouty kitten. 

Pulling on only his jeans, he made an apologetic face. “There’s shrimp. I need to get it in the fridge.” He left Dean’s room, rushing towards the kitchen, but when he got there, the bag of food was gone. He’d been so distracted by the missing bag that at first, he didn’t see Sam sitting at their dining room table doing homework with earbuds in. 

Seeing Castiel, Sam pulled the buds from his ears. “Oh, thank god!” Standing up, he began gathering his books. “Yeah, I put up the food. From now on, can you all fuck in your room so I will be less likely to hear it? That was really gross.” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead storming off to his room and slamming his bedroom door behind him. 

Castiel grimaced. He hadn’t even realized Sam was home. “Kinda miss being an only child,” he muttered, heading back to Dean’s room. 

Dean hadn’t moved from where Castiel had left him. 

Holding out a hand, he said, “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, placing his hand in Castiel’s to be pulled up. 

“My room.” Castiel turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. Looking back at Dean, he said, “Bring your friend,” and nodded towards the nightstand. “I have some ideas.”

Castiel’s dirty smile made Dean’s heart skip a beat. There was no doubt about it. He was well and truly obsessed with his Cas.


End file.
